Captivé
by flavescens
Summary: Baiklah, dulu Sasuke memang pernah mengabaikan Sakura, ia memang brengsek. Tapi sekarang? Ketika gadis itu telah kembali dengan paras bidadari? Hmm... Ti-dak, pesona seorang Haruno Sakura terlalu indah untuk ditolak./"Apa kau selalu begitu? Berpikir bahwa apapun bisa menjadi milikmu?"/"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku kalau aku ingin. Malam ini juga."/REPOSTED
1. Chapter 1

**Captivé**

**.**

**Present by flavescens**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), and any other mistakes**

**.**

**Don't like? You know exactly what you have to do **

**.**

**Enjoy! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Aah, bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke lupa akan nama itu. Nama seorang gadis dari masa lalunya, yang dulu sangat mengaguminya, memujanya seolah ia adalah sosok nyata dari pangeran negeri impian.

Hmm... sebenarnya tidak juga, Sasuke tidak pernah benar-benar lupa.

Hey, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan cewek berkacamata dengan rambut merah muda dikepang dua yang dulu pernah memberinya surat cinta saat zaman SMA? Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana menyebalkannya tingkah si gadis yang selalu menempel pada dirinya bak permen karet.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya putri keluarga Haruno itu tidak cantik dan tidak begitu menarik. Bodynya sangat tidak mencerminkan gadis SMA, terutama dadanya yang rata serata-ratanya. Tingkah dan gayanya pun sangat jauh dari kata trendy. Dia bukan tipikal gadis high maintenance yang gemar mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Dia cuma anak rumahan, yang kerjanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil membaca buku-buku pelajaran. Tapi mengabaikan semua itu, mengabaikan gadis-gadis lain yang lebih berkelas-yang juga mendambakan sosoknya, pada kenyataannya memang cuma Haruno Sakura yang berani mengumbar cinta di depan Uchiha Sasuke. Pada titik ini, Sasuke tidak tau harus menyebut Sakura terlalu percaya diri atau malah tidak tau malu.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak penolakan yang Sasuke lontarkan baik secara tersirat maupun terang-terangan, namun Sakura terus saja berpegang teguh pada tekadnya untuk memenangkan hati sang Uchiha-yang mana tidak pernah Sasuke hiraukan. Memang, Sasuke tak begitu ingat apa saja yang dulu pernah Sakura lakukan dalam rangka membuatnya jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, yang pasti itu cukup membuat Sasuke angkat tangan saking frustasinya. Sakura... sudah seperti mimpi buruk dalam masa remaja seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Bukan keberhasilan, juga bukan kegagalan. Sasuke tak bisa mengatakan bahwa semua usaha Sakura pada masa itu adalah sia-sia dan sama sekali tak ada artinya. Karena setidaknya, gadis berambut merah muda itu pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup Sasuke. Seseorang yang telah memberinya kenangan. Hn, kenangan buruk...

"Jadi apa keputusanmu, Uchiha-_san_? Masih ingin membatalkan kontrak?"

Kesimpulannya adalah, Sasuke masih ingat pada seseorang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Bukan maksudku hendak mengancam anda, aku disini hanya berusaha memperingatkan, dan juga membantu anda dalam mengambil keputusan yang terbaik, tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, pihak kami tidak akan memaksa anda untuk menerimanya. Namun kami juga tidak bisa tinggal diam apabila anda menolak."

Tapi apakah benar wanita yang kini duduk dihadapannya adalah Sakura yang Sasuke kenal?

Benarkah itu dia?

"Perusahaan Uchiha harus membayar denda atas pembatalan kontrak yang dilakukan secara sepihak, dan anda pasti tau kalau itu tidaklah sedikit. Bahkan kami bisa saja menggunggat perusahaan anda sesuai hukum yang berlaku apabila anda menolak negosiasi yang saya ajukan."

Sasuke hampir dibuat tidak percaya ketika netranya menangkap nama Haruno Sakura, kini tercantum pada nametag di pakaian seorang wanita anggun yang secara tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya. Mengajaknya bernegosiasi tanpa basa-basi.

"Ehem, Uchiha-_san_? Anda masih disana?"

Tidak ada lagi gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah muda dikepang dua. Tidak ada lagi gadis rumahan yang lugu dan buta terhadap gaya. Tidak ada lagi gadis dengan suara melengking yang dulu selalu meneriakkan namanya-nama Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_?"

Karena kini, yang duduk dihadapannya adalah sosok sempurna dari seorang wanita dewasa. Rambut merah muda sebatas bahu yang dibiarkan tergerai, wajah cantik berpoleskan _make up_ tipis, mata beriris _emerald_-hijau nan menawan, senyum palsu yang angkuh juga membius disaat bersamaan...

Dan jangan lupakan kemeja putih berkerah lebar, _blazer_ hitam serta rok span sewarna yang membalut tubuh wanita tersebut. Dia seperti sosok putri. Seolah kisah itik buruk rupa yang menjelma menjadi angsa jelita benar-benar ada, nyata dan Sasuke saksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Yah, dadanya masih rata sih, _whatever_...

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke tengah sibuk memperhatikan kaki jenjang Sakura yang saling menyilang ketika suara tenang namun tegas milik sang gadis terdengar, menyapa indra pendengarnya.

Uh, sejak kapan Sasuke melamun?

"Jadi bagaimana, Uchiha-_san_? Setuju kah? Sebaiknya cepat ambil keputusan, karena saya juga punya urusan selain memperbaiki kontrak kerja sama ini."

Whoaa, gadis ini pasti sudah gila! Tidak ada yang pernah berani membentak seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebelumnya.

Namun Sasuke tau, dirinya jauh lebih gila ketimbang Sakura. Karena detik berikutnya, ia anggukkan kepalanya secara spontan, pertanda bahwa ia telah menyetujui apapun yang wanita itu inginkan, "Aa, tentu saja."

Setelah Sasuke menandatangini dokumen entah apa yang Sakura sodorkan kearahnya, wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lantas melenggang pergi dengan anggun, keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat setelah putri Haruno tersebut menghilang dari sorot iris obsidiannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa sendiri bak orang hilang akal.

Lucu sekali, kenapa pendirian Sasuke bisa jadi lemah begini hanya karena satu orang wanita? Haruno Sakura, pula!

Sasuke membuat catatan mental. Gadis itu berbahaya!

Dan Sasuke menyukainya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha-_san_, perwakilan dari Haruno Corporation baru saja datang. Mereka membatalkan kontrak terkait proyek pembangunan _real estate_ yang sebelumnya telah anda setujui kembali."

Adalah laporan pertama yang Sasuke dengar dari sekretarisnya begitu ia mendudukkan diri di meja kerja. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya ketika itu. Seperti, apa maksud perusahaan Haruno? Balas dendam kah? Jika benar begitu, berarti Sakura, wanita yang kemarin lusa datang ke ruangannya dan mengajaknya bernegosiasi hanya bermaksud untuk mempermainkannya.

Sasuke tak bisa hanya duduk diam dalam menanggapi keputusan kolega bisnisnya tersebut. Seandainya memang alasan pribadilah yang melatar belakangi kejadian ini, maka Sasuke harus turun tangan. Lagipula, ini tidak seperti ia membuat suatu kesalahan sampai-sampai mereka bisa mempermainkan perusahaan Uchiha. Memang, sebelumnya Sasuke sempat mengancam akan membatalkan kontrak apabila Haruno Corporation masih keukeuh pada pendirian mereka untuk membangun _real estate_ di daerah terkebelakang di Tokyo. Mereka berpendapat bahwa daerah tersebut adalah daerah yang strategis untuk membangun komplek perumahan elit, karena bangunan serupa baru terdapat pada jarak 50 km jauhnya dari daerah tersebut, sehingga kemungkinan persaingan bisa diminimalisir. Sementara daerah lain yang sebelumnya pihak Sasuke usulkan, hampir semuanya terletak di pusat kota. _Real estate_ milik perusahaan lain berhamburan di sekitar sana. Belum lagi lahan tersebut merupakan pemukiman warga atau setidaknya kawasan hijau, sehingga akan sedikit sulit untuk diratakan.

Argumen pihak Haruno sangat kuat. Namun Sasuke punya pendirian yang jauh lebih kuat. Jika dari awal dia tidak setuju, maka sampai akhir tetap tidak setuju. Tidak peduli jika itu berujung pada batalnya kontrak kerja sama.

Yah, setidaknya sampai gadis itu datang. Paras cantiknya mampu membuat Sasuke terbuai hingga ia melunak dan bersedia merubah keputusan.

Tapi apa sekarang? Kini malah ia yang dipermainkan!

Maka, disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Berjalan dengan arogan memasuki gedung Haruno Corporation. Ini bukan lagi masalah uang atau kerja sama, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke tak terlalu peduli akan relasi antara perusahaan Uchiha dengan perusahaan Haruno yang sesungguhnya tidak seberaba besar itu. Yang ia bicarakan kini adalah harga diri dan juga perasaan. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak suka hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa Haruno Sakura telah membodohinya.

"Bisa saya bertemu dengan..." Sasuke terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Apakah ia harus menemui pemimpin Haruno Corporation langsung, atau-

"Nona Haruno Sakura," putus lelaki 25 tahun itu pada akhirnya. Urusannya disini memang lebih kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu ketimbang atasannya.

"Maaf. Siapa?" Wanita di balik meja resepsionis itu terdengar kebingungan.

"Nona Haruno Sakura."

"Maksud tuan, putri dari Kizashi-_san_? Tapi beliau tidak bekerja disini."

Sasuke mengernyit. Bukan fakta mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan pemimpin perusahaan Haruno-Haruno Kizashi-yang membuat Sasuke heran, karena marga yang gadis itu sandang sudah cukup membuatnya paham akan adanya hubungan keluarga antara mereka berdua-yang ternyata adalah ayah dan anak. Melainkan... apa itu tadi? Tidak bekerja di perusahaan ini? Lantas apa maksud gadis itu mengajaknya bernegosiasi jika ia tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kerja sama antara Uchiha Group dan Haruno Corporation?

"Bisa saya tau dimana Nona Haruno bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia butuh penjelasan sekarang, dan cuma Haruno Sakura lah tempat dimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kejelasan tersebut. Sasuke harus bicara dengan gadis itu.

"Saya sangat menyesal, tapi saya tidak bisa memberikan informasi tersebut kepada orang luar."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja bertemu dengan Kizashi-_san_."

"Tuan sudah membuat janji?"

"Belum."

"Anda harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu jika hendak bertemu dengan beliau."

Sasuke menghela napasnya lelah. Menemui pemimpin sebuah perusahaan memang tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia harus membuat janji, juga mengatur jadwal pertemuan dahulu dengan pihak bersangkutan. Tau dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Sasuke akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung Haruno Corporation setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang resepsionis.

Sebuah Cadillac putih berhenti tepat di samping Sedan Sasuke ketika pria itu bermaksud mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir. Tak lama berselang, seorang wanita muda keluar dari _driver seat_. Sasuke tertegun. Rambut merah muda itu...

Haruno Sakura!

Ahh, kebetulan sekali! Waktu dan tempat yang sangat tepat untuk Sasuke membalas apa yang kemarin gadis itu lakukan kepadanya. Sasuke dengan cepat menyandarkan lengannya ke pintu mobil Sakura ketika gadis itu menunjukkan gelagat hendak segera pergi.

"Sasuke?!"

Senyum tipisnya terulas kala mendengar suara Sakura yang sarat akan keterkejutan. Belum lagi cara gadis itu memanggilnya, berbeda sekali dibandingkan tempo hari, saat ia mengajak Sasuke bicara soal bisnis. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada pada situasi informal. Dan kali ini Sasuke pastikan, ia tidak akan terintimidasi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Pagi yang cerah," Sasuke memulainya dengan sebuah sapaan ringan.

Posisi mereka yang berada di celah-celah antara mobil Sakura dan mobil Sasuke benar-benar menguntungkan bagi lelaki itu. Gerak-gerik Sakura yang menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan dapat dengan mudah Sasuke baca.

Bagus! Sudah seharusnya kau gugup, Haruno!

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sakura sembali meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasuke ketika pria itu membunuh jarak tipis diantara mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi." Sasuke masih betah berbasa-basi.

"Aku datang ke kantor seperti biasa, duduk dengan nyaman di meja kerja, lalu sekretarisku datang. Ia membawa kabar bahwa perusahaan ayahmu membatalkan kontrak kerja sama," Lanjutnya dengan nada yang menajam di akhir.

"Apa?!" Sakura terkejut bukan main. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal tudingan yang lelaki Uchiha itu cecarkan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa motif sebenarnya dibalik tindakanmu kemarin, Haruno. Barusan aku mendapat informasi kalau kau sebenarnya tidak bekerja di perusahaan ayahmu. Orang gila macam apa yang berusaha membuat kontrak kerja sama ketika mereka bahkan tidak punya hak untuk itu?! Selain itu-"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh dering nada telepon. Itu telepon untuk Sakura. Gadis itu dengan cepat merogoh saku _blazer_nya dan mengambil handphone miliknya. Raut wajah Sakura berubah jengah tatkala ia memperhatikan nama si pemanggil.

"Halo?" Sapanya dengan nada enggan.

"Sekarang tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu bilang saja pada beliau kalau akulah yang menolak! Aku... ada urusan dengan seorang teman."

Sakura menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga sebelum orang di seberang sana sempat merespon.

"Siapa itu? Ayahmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya, kemudian masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa harga dirinya telah terjun jauh ke dasar jurang. Belum pernah ia merasa sebegitu diabaikan, apalagi oleh seorang gadis-yah, karena Sasuke terbiasa mengabaikan ketimbang diabaikan.

Ketika Sasuke telah siap menyingkir untuk memberi Sakura jalan, jendela mobil si gadis turun tiba-tiba. Di dalam sana, Sakura menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Masuklah."

Satu alis Sasuke praktis terangkat.

"Cepat! Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan," desak si gadis Haruno.

Di titik ini, Sasuke mulai merasa kesal dengan cara bicara Sakura. Ia berdecak jengkel di dalam hati.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk masuk. Dan kau... tidak punya hak untuk memberiku perintah dalam bentuk apapun. Selamat tinggal."

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan kunci mobil, dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun kemudian,

"Sasuke," Sakura bersuara.

"Aku janji ini tidak akan lama. Masalah yang sedang aku hadapi berkaitan dengan pembatalan kontrak kerja sama itu. Ini akan menguntungkan untuk kita berdua. Karena itu, ikutlah."

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap gadis Haruno itu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. Baginya, kata-kata Sakura belum cukup meyakinkan.

"Kumohon..."

Ahh, Sasuke benci akan fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menafikkan kecantikan Sakura. Pesona putri keluarga Haruno itu kian terpancar, terlebih ketika ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap dengan netra hijau cerahnya. Kini Sasuke sadar, bahwa Sakura memang tengah dihadapkan pada suatu permasalahan serius.

"Hhhh. Baiklah," ucap Sasuke setelah menghela napas dalam.

Ia berjalan mendekati mobil Sakura dan membuka pintu pengemudi. Menundukkan tubuhnya, lelaki itu berkata,

"Geser sana. Biar aku yang menyetir."

Sakura tersenyum puas sembari beranjak dari kursi _driver _dan duduk manis di _passanger seat_. Ha! Satu lagi hari baik dimana ia berhasil menaklukkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :**

Sebagaimana yang sudah saya cantumkan di summary, ini ff REPOSTED, yang udah lebih dulu saya publikasikan di wattpad sebagai ff 'debut'. Saya nemu arsip ini secara gak sengaja dan emang udah lumayan lama dianggurin. Dan berhubung lagi bosan juga nulis kisah yang sedih-sedih, jadi saya pun beralih hati dari ff mc saya yang satu lagi. Lagian yang ini plotnya udah jelas dari awal sampai akhir jadinya nulisnya lebih enak :') #sorry

Kata _**Captivé **_saya ambil dari bahasa Prancis yang artinya _**Terpikat**_. Karena lebih duluan dipublish di wp, jadi di sana juga udah ada beberapa chapter. Buat yang ngebet pengen tau lanjutannya bisa cek profil saya, flave_scens. Ini sekalian promosi jadinya, hehehe…

Maap yaw banyak bacot :')

I'll see ya at the next chapter :)

Salam hangat,

flavescens


	2. Chapter 2

Brooklyn Parlor belum begitu ramai ketika Sasuke dan Sakura memasukinya. Memang, ini masih jam kerja. Namun, mereka berdua sama-sama bersyukur dengan kondisi kafe yang lengang. Bagi Sasuke, keramaian itu menganggu. Sedangkan bagi Sakura, keramaian hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesulitan membicarakan permasalahan yang tengah ia hadapi.

Mereka duduk di meja dekat rak buku besar yang menjadi ciri khas kafe tersebut. Sakura menyesap cocktailnya sesaat sebelum ia mulai buka suara,

"Aku dijodohkan."

Sempat terkejut, namun Sasuke punya pengendalian diri yang baik hingga ia bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Namanya Gaara, pewaris bungsu Sabaku Group. Dia yang tadi menelepon saat di tempat parkir. Aku yakin, kau pun mengenalnya."

Ahh, bocah merah itu. Sakura tidak tahu saja, kalau sebenarnya mereka berdua-Sasuke dan Gaara-bersepupu. Adik perempuan Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke, menikah dengan founder dari Sabaku Group. Dari pernikahan tersebut, lahirlah tiga orang anak yang salah satunya adalah Gaara Sabaku, sepupu Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang manis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat, betapa sering mereka terlibat pertengkaran saat masih remaja dulu. Yah, sampai sekarang pun masih. Hanya saja, persaingan telah beralih ke ranah bisnis.

Harus Sasuke akui, Gaara memang lumayan terkenal di kalangan para pengusaha. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan lelaki bersurai merah itu adalah musim panas kemarin, saat kunjungannya ke California untuk menghadiri salah satu seminar bisnis. Singkat saja, Gaara adalah seorang _workaholic_ ambisius sekaligus sepupu yang menyebalkan.

"Lantas? Kau menerimanya?" Kali ini, Sasuke gagal meredam nada jengkel pada pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Betapa aneh. Kenapa ia mendadak kesal?

"Tidak," jawab Sakura lugas.

"Aku mungkin hanyalah seorang dokter, tapi aku mengerti betul kalau pernikahan ini direncanakan atas dasar bisnis. Ayahku dan tuan Sabaku sedang berusaha untuk menyatukan kedua perusahaan, dan mereka mengorbankan anak-anaknya untuk menghindari terjadinya hal-hal tak diinginkan di kemudian hari, dengan membentuk sebuah ikatan keluarga. Aku menolak perjodohan itu, dan ayah marah besar."

"Sampai kemudian, karena sama-sama kukuh pada pendirian masing-masing, aku dan ayah membuat sebuah perjanjian. Kalau aku berhasil membujuk pimpinan perusahaan Uchiha untuk meneruskan kontrak kerja sama terkait pembangunan _real estate_ atau apalah itu, maka ayah akan batalkan rencana perjodohan. Aku tau, itu adalah misi yang sulit. Ayah berani mengajukan tantangan tersebut karena ia mengira kalau aku tidak akan mampu. Tapi ternyata... kau tau sendiri bagaimana akhirnya 'kan, Uchiha-_san_?" Sakura tertawa kecil ketika ia menyapa Sasuke dengan gaya formal sebagaimana yang ia lakukan tempo hari ketika mereka berdua bernegosiasi.

"Tapi kontraknya sudah batal sekarang," sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak suka diejek.

"Itulah masalahnya," Sakura menghela napas, kemudian menyesap lagi _cocktail_nya.

"Aku yakin ayah sudah bermain kotor. Sejak awal dia memang tidak berniat untuk membatalkan perjodohan. Aku curiga pihak perusahaan Haruno telah balik membatalkan kontrak atas perintah ayah. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Bagiku, batalnya kontrak sama artinya dengan kalah. Karena itulah, kau harus membantu aku mempertahankannya."

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di atas meja kayu, merangkai irama yang lama-kelamaan membuat gugup gadis di hadapannya. Kemudian,

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Dan lelaki itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sakura turut beranjak. Ia meraih lengan Sasuke sebelum pria itu sempat membuka pintu keluar.

Merasa jengah, Sasuke melepas paksa pegangan erat Sakura. Ia berbalik menghadap gadis merah muda itu dan memberinya tatapan sarat intimidasi.

"Dengar, Haruno! Tujuanku mengikutimu sampai kemari adalah untuk mengurusi masalah finansial perusahaanku. Dan bukannya melibatkan diri dalam intrik apapun yang diciptakan ayahmu, untuk membuatmu menikah dengan bocah Sabaku itu!"

"Memperbaiki kontrak tersebut akan sama-sama menguntungkan bagi kita. Itu adalah hal yang kita berdua inginkan, bukan begitu?"

"Heh," Sasuke mendengus.

"Iya, benar. Tapi tidak setelah aku mendengar ceritamu. Kontrak kerja sama itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah kau permainkan, terlebih-catat baik-baik, kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha. Mendengar penuturanmu tadi, aku jadi sadar betapa tidak kompetennya pihak Haruno Corporation. Jadi lupakan saja permintaanmu barusan, karena aku tidak akan meneruskan kerja sama ini."

Sasuke bermaksud melangkah pergi, namun lagi-lagi, ia kalah cepat dengan Sakura. Gadis itu telah lebih dulu melangkah menuju pintu, kemudian berdiri tegak di depannya, berusaha menutup akses keluar bagi si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak aku cintai!"

Sasuke merasa kepalanya mulai pening. Satu jam yang lalu, kehidupannya masih berjalan seperti biasanya-tenang dan menjanjikan. Namun sekarang, kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah telah terjebak dalam kisah cinta segitiga?

"Usaha yang bagus, tapi kali ini kau tidak akan berhasil membuatku luluh. Kalau kau pikir dengan... yah, pesona seorang wanita yang kini kau miliki, maka kau bisa membuatku selalu tunduk di hadapanmu... maka kau salah. Bagiku... kau masih Sakura Haruno yang dulu."

Katakanlah Sasuke berbohong, karena pada kenyataannya, ia sendiri mengakui bahwa Sakura telah berubah. Tetapi apabila sedikit menyakiti perasaan Sakura adalah satu-satunya cara agar gadis itu mau melepaskannya, maka ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya. Seperti tadi. Sasuke yakin, Sakura tidak akan suka masa lalunya-_well_, masa lalu mereka-diungkit-ungkit. Dan benar saja. Gadis itu segera menanggalkan ekspresi kalut yang sempat menghinggapi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke sukses membuat putri keluarga Haruno tersebut merasa tersinggung.

Namun bukan masalah cara pandang Sasuke terhadap dirinya yang membuat Sakura marah. Mau lelaki itu memandangnya sebagai dirinya yang sekarang, atau pun dirinya di masa lalu saat masih zaman SMA bukanlah perihal besar. Toh, Sakura juga sudah tidak peduli akan fakta bahwa dulu ia sempat menaruh hati pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, anggapan Sasuke tentang dirinya yang selalu mengandalkan 'pesona seorang wanita' untuk menaklukkan hati pria telah melukai harga dirinya.

_Hell_, Sakura tidak sejalang itu!

Ia tidak akan susah-payah meminta bantuan Sasuke jika saja masalah kontrak sialan itu bisa ia tangani sendiri. Namun kenyataannya, ia bahkan tidak punya wewenang sama sekali di perusahaan Haruno. Gadis itu merasa bodoh. Ia seharusnya tidak melupakan satu hal penting; bahwa Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria arogan yang 90% dari hidupnya hanya ia dedikasikan untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf sudah membuang waktu berhargamu. Aku permisi,"

Dengan dagu terangkat, Sakura pun menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia keluar dari kafe dan masuk ke dalam Cadillac putih miliknya. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu telah lenyap dari sorot netra gelap Sasuke.

Untuk sesaat, lelaki Uchiha itu terpaku di tempat ia berdiri. Apa kata-katanya barusan terlalu kejam?

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, satu fakta lain telah lebih dulu menghantam kesadaran Sasuke. Ia teringat akan mobilnya yang tertinggal di parkiran Haruno Corporation.

Dan kini, Sakura telah pergi.

Ohh, sial! Sepertinya ia harus naik taksi.

.

.

.

.

.

_L'Effervescence. Sekarang juga._

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah setelah membaca pesan singkat sarat akan paksaan itu. Gaara yang mengirimnya, sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jangan salahkan Sakura. Ketika pesan itu masuk, Ia pasti masih berada di ruang bedah-menangani operasi pengangkatan lipoma salah seorang pemain sepak bola kenamaan Jepang.

Gadis itu melirik arloji mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 09.50 malam. Apa mungkin Gaara masih menunggunya?

Merasa tidak ada ruginya apabila ia mengecek, maka Sakura pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju L'Effervescence. Jika pun Gaara sudah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, paling tidak Sakura bisa mengisi perutnya dengan salah satu hidangan prancis yang ia suka.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga Sakura tiba di restoran bernuansa romantik itu. Letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Begitu gadis muda itu masuk, netra emeraldnya langsung disambut oleh nuansa keemasan dari lampu yang menerangi bagian dalam restoran. Setidaknya, ia sempat merasa rileks selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian sorot matanya menangkap sosok Gaara Sabaku.

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Hanya saja, ia tidak sendirian. Duduk di samping kanan dan kirinya adalah dua orang wanita yang tidak Sakura kenal. Heh, dasar mata keranjang. Benar-benar bukan tipe Sakura.

Dengan langkah pasti, gadis itu mulai melangkah menuju meja si bungsu Sabaku. Sesampainya di sana, ia berdiri menghadap Gaara dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang akhirnya datang. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu hampir satu jam, sayang," desis Gaara sembari mengulas senyum miring.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula, aku yakin kau lumayan menikmati saat-saat itu. Bersama _teman-temanmu_." Sakura memberi penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Mengerti akan kemauan Sakura, Gaara meminta gadis-gadisnya untuk mendekat. Lelaki itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga mereka. Apapun itu, pastilah bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Karena raut wajah kedua 'teman dekat' Gaara itu praktis berubah. Sakura harus berusaha keras menahan jengah ketika gadis-gadis itu serempak menghujaninya dengan tatapan sinis, sebelum kemudian beranjak dan melangkah keluar dari restoran.

Cukup sudah dengan semua drama ini!

Sakura langsung mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Gaara. Ia sudah kehilangan selera makan. Sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan urusan apapun yang ia miliki dengan pewaris bungsu Sabaku Group itu.

"Ada apa?"

Tanpa memutus kontak mata di antara mereka, Gaara mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di bawah meja. Sebuah _shopping bag_ putih polos dengan logo keemasan yang Sakura kenal betul. Gaara kemudian mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru yang berukuran cukup besar dari dalam _shopping bag_ tersebut-tepat seperti yang Sakura duga. Bibir si gadis terangkat-menyunggingkan seulas senyum sinis.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sakura. Terkadang, ia merasa perlu memasang topeng bodoh di depan bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Kenapa tidak coba membukanya?" Gaara balik bertanya, malah terkesan menantang.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. Dengan jari-jemari lentiknya, gadis itu pun membuka kotak beludru yang Gaara sodorkan. Ia tidak terkejut begitu melihat apa isinya. Nyatanya, ini sesuai dengan yang ia ekspektasikan.

"Ayah memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu."

Sebuah perhiasan mewah bertahta di dalam kotak tersebut. Kalung cantik dengan permata _green beryl_-warnanya bahkan hampir serupa dengan sepasang iris kehijauan Sakura. Salah satu koleksi dari desainer kenamaan Britania itu baru saja rilis bulan lalu. Dan harganya tidak kurang dari US$ 4000. Keanggunannya memang sempat menarik perhatiannya Sakura saat ia membaca majalah _fashion_ langganannya tempo hari. Tapi jika itu berarti ia harus menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada keluarga Sabaku, maka Sakura akan dengan senang hati menolak pemberian mereka ini.

"Kalau begitu ambil kembali. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak punya hak untuk menerima hadiahmu."

"Keluarga besar ibuku akan mengadakan makan malam bersama akhir pekan nanti." Alih-alih menanggapi permintaan Sakura, Gaara malah dengan entengnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau juga diundang. Karena itu, dandan yang cantik dan pastikan kau mengenakan kalung ini. Aku akan menjemputnya sabtu malam."

Sebelum Sakura sempat menolak undangan tersebut, ponsel Gaara yang ada di atas meja berbunyi. Satu panggilan masuk.

Gaara mengangkat telepon tersebut dan membicarakan sesuatu tentang sebuah pertemuan atau apalah itu-Sakura sudah terlalu muak bahkan untuk sekadar mendengarkan. Paling-paling yang menghubungi adalah kekasihnya. Atau malah salah satu wanita simpanannya. Usai menutup panggilan, lelaki yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu beranjak.

"Aku harus pergi."

Sakura terpaku. Ia remas rok span yang dikenakannya untuk meredam segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dada. Ada begitu banyak prasangka berputar-putar di kepalanya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak bisa membiarkan pernikahan mereka terjadi.

Sakura membereskan perhiasaan pemberian keluarga Sabaku, kemudian turut beranjak untuk menyusul Gaara. Tepat sebelum lelaki itu menyentuh gagang pintu restoran, Sakura menyerukan namanya dengan lantang.

"Sabaku Gaara!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Air mukanya masih sama seperti tadi-datar dan penuh ketenangan, berbeda dengan Sakura yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Kau bisa bohong padaku, pada ayahmu, atau seluruh dunia sekali pun. Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya pada dirimu sendiri. Jujurlah, kau mencintai gadis lain 'kan? Kalau begitu bantulah aku! Katakan pada ayahmu kalau kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini! Kita tidak mungkin menikah jika tidak saling mencintai!"

Sakura hampir menangis saat mengatakannya. Namun ia mampu bertahan. Terlihat lemah di hadapan Sabaku Gaara adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia pun maju perlahan, mengikis jarak yang memisahkan mereka hingga cukup dekat bagi Gaara untuk mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham. Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan yang namanya cinta," ujar lelaki itu dengan nada rendah. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengelus puncak kepala sang dokter muda.

"Karena itu, jadilah gadis baik dan menurutlah pada calon suamimu ini. Ok?"

Gaara tersenyum, kemudian merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Sakura. Sayangnya, gadis itu tidak membiarkannya melakukaan hal tersebut. Tepat ketika hidung mereka bertemu, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Pewaris bungsu perusaan Sabaku itu menghela napasnya bosan. Sakura memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Dengan itu, Gaara akhirnya benar-benar menjauh. Pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempat ia berdiri. Tangannya yang menenteng _shopping bag_ berisi hadiah Gaara perlahan mulai gemetar. Batinnya berkecamuk.

Sekarang Sakura harus bagaimana lagi? Belum pernah ia merasa seterpuruk ini. Satu demi satu harapan yang ia punya mulai pupus. Gadis itu yakin kalau ia sudah mengerahkan segala cara. Namun sampai sekarang, belum juga ia menemukan secercah titik terang dari permasalahannya.

Sakura putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note :**

How's this chapter? I'd like to know what you think :)

Salam hangat,

flavescens


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke benci makan malam keluarga.

Dibandingkan menghadiri acara yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun itu, ia akan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di ruang kerja dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan keluarganya. Sepupu-sepupunya mungkin menjengkelkan, tapi mereka bukanlah alasan utama mengapa Sasuke cenderung ogah-ogahan kalau diajak datang.

Selepas makan, acara tidak langsung berakhir begitu saja. Melainkan masuk ke sesi bincang-bincang keluarga dengan topik yang terus diulang-ulang setiap tahunnya. Para paman akan menyombongkan bisnis mereka. Para bibi akan membangga-banggakan anak-anak mereka. Sepupu perempuan akan menggosipi anak konglomerat yang mereka kencani. Sedangkan sepupu laki-laki akan berkoar-koar tentang persen saham yang berhasil mereka beli dari perusahaan terdepan di negeri ini.

Namun bagian terburuknya bukanlah itu. Pembicaraan paling panas selalu disimpan untuk jam-jam terakhir. Di saat seperti itulah, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati mengundurkan dirinya. Hn, jika saja ia punya kesempatan.

Nyatanya, lelaki itu tidak pernah bisa menghindar dari konversasi terkait _pernikahan_.

Sasuke sengaja memutar musik keras-keras selama perjalanannya menuju restoran tempat makan malam dilangsungkan. Ia bermaksud mengalihkan hati dan pikirannya dari berbagai macam prasangka. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia saja. Baru juga masuk gerbang tol, benak lelaki 25 tahun itu sudah melalang buana entah kemana. Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun bermaksud untuk memikirkan hal-hal bias tentang keluarganya sendiri, tapi sungguh...

Semakin lama, obrolan mereka semakin terasa mencampuri ranah pribadi-mereka seolah enggan membiarkan Sasuke mengurus urusan percintaannya sendiri.

Tahun berikutnya tidak akan menjadi lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sasuke bahkan masih ingat betul beberapa pernyataan yang tahun lalu terlontar dari bibir orang-orang bermuka dua itu-ups, apa ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang kerabatnya sendiri? Namun dari sekian banyak yang bisa ia ingat, ada satu yang benar-benar membekas.

_"Hei, sepupu. Kau masih suka pada wanita 'kan?"_

Adalah Sabaku Gaara yang mengatakannya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi sangat jengkel setiap kali mengingatnya. Padahal semua anggota keluarga pun tau bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah guyonan. Mereka tertawa akan pertanyaan Gaara dan dengan cepat melupakannya. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada Sasuke. Baginya, lelucon Gaara tidak ada lucunya sama sekali.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan setelah beberapa saat-berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang seorang Gaara dari dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu sering mengingat nama bocah Sabaku itu. Masih terlalu dini baginya untuk tersulut emosi. Bukan begitu?

Matahari telah sepenuhnya menenggelamkan diri begitu Sasuke tiba di restoran tempat keluarganya biasa berkumpul. Pukul 07.00. Sasuke agak menyesali keputusannya untuk datang tepat waktu. Kenapa tidak sekalian datang 15 menit sebelum acara berakhir saja? Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia tidak perlu mendengarkan terlalu banyak omong kosong.

Ah, sudahlah. Mari bersikap tenang sebagaimana tahun sebelumnya. Harapan Sasuke, setelah semua makan malam yang telah berlalu, ia tidak akan berakhir menjadi seorang pengidap PTSD.

Sasuke membenarkan letak tuksedonya, mengencangkan dasi, dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Setidaknya ia masih jadi yang paling memesona meski pun belum kunjung mendapat kekasih. Dengan langkah arogan, Uchiha bungsu itu pun memasuki restoran.

Nuansa putih khas restoran bergaya _scandinavia_ tersebut adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Sasuke begitu ia masuk. Setelah menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya kepada salah seorang pegawai, Sasuke segera diarahkan menuju lantai dua restoran. Di sanalah tempat perkumpulan keluarga berlangsung. Sebuah lantai khusus hanya untuk keluarga besar Uchiha. Bisa dibayangkan betapa intensnya atmosfer yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Wah wah, keponakanku yang paling tampan akhirnya tiba juga."

Belum juga Sasuke sempat bersuara untuk menyapa keluarga besarnya, bibi Kurenai sudah lebih dulu berseru. Wanita kekinian itu adalah pemilik dari restoran ini, sekaligus istri dari pamannya, Uchiha Obito. Sasuke hanya membalas pujian tersebut dengan deheman kecil-sama sekali tidak tersanjung. Bibinya yang satu ini adalah orang yang paling pandai dalam hal berbasa-basi.

Setelah membungkukkan badannya di hadapan semuda orang sebagai bentuk penghormatan, Sasuke pun mulai menyapu pemandangan di seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan sepasang netra gelapnya. Di sisi kanan meja makan raksasa itu, duduk secara berurutan kakek Madara, ayahnya, ibunya, Itachi, dan kakak iparnya. Realistis saja, jika duduk di samping kakeknya yang nyentrik itu, maka Sasuke akan langsung diinterogasi tentang perkembangan terkini kantor cabang-dan ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk membahas tetek-bengek terkait perusahaan.

Karena itu, ia akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping sang kakak ipar. Uchiha Konan-istri dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi-itu kini tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Sasuke akan segera menjadi paman. Hal tersebut merupakan salah satu alasan kuat mengapa semakin hari Sasuke semakin di desak untuk mencari calon istri.

"Hai Sasuke," sapa Konan. Sasuke membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Dilihat dari situasinya, pasti masih ada anggota keluarga yang belum tiba. Karena itu, makan malam belum kunjung terlaksana. Sasuke mulai menyibukkan diri sendiri. Ia memilih untuk berbincang ringan dengan Shisui yang duduk di samping kanannya. Ketahuilah, di antara sekian banyak sepupu yang ia punya, Uchiha Shisui adalah yang terbaik. Setiap kali bertemu, mereka hanya akan membicarakan hal-hal normal yang lazim dibicarakan antar sepupu. Terlepas dari investasi, ekuitas, ataupun bursa efek.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit terlewat, suara berat seorang pria terdengar dari arah tangga.

"Maafkan kami atas keterlambatan ini."

Nah, lihat siapa yang akhirnya datang?

Sabaku Gaara membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penyesalan. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang gadis yang juga melakukan hal serupa.

"Jangan terlalu serius. Duduklah, nak," ucap kakek Teyaki. Sosok tambun dengan paras bersahaja itu adalah kakek kesayangan semua cucu yang ada di sini.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke praktis membuang muka. Entahlah, ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin melihat kepala merah saudara sepupunya tersebut.

_Ting ting ting_

"Perhatian." Nenek Uruchi memukul pelan gelas kacanya dengan menggunakan sendok untuk mengumpulkan atensi seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Anak-anakku sekalian, sebelum acara makan malam ini dibuka, ada baiknya apabila kita berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan tamu spesial yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan turut bergabung," ucap istri dari kakek Teyaki tersebut.

_Special guest?_ Sungguh? Sasuke tidak tau akan ada hal semacam itu dalam makan malam keluarga.

"Nona. Silakan berdiri dan perkenalkan dirimu pada kami semua."

Seorang gadis yang duduk di sisi lain meja bangkit dari tempat duduknya sembari mengulas senyum.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura."

Suara lembut tersebut malah terdengar seperti ledakan petir di telinga seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Ia yang awalnya ogah-ogahan menanggapi perkataan nenek Uruchi mendadak duduk dengan tegap. Netra gelapnya tertuju pada sosok gadis muda yang tengah berdiri di sisi kiri meja-agak menyerong dari posisi tempat duduk Sasuke.

_Heck!_ Apa yang Haruno Sakura lakukan di sini?

_"Aku dijodohkan."_

_"Namanya Gaara, pewaris bungsu Sabaku Group. Dia yang tadi menelpon saat di tempat parkir. Aku yakin, kau pun mengenalnya."_

Kata-kata Sakura pada pertemuan mereka tempo hari tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Lelaki muda itu mendengus pelan ketika pemahamannya mulai terbentuk. Sekarang, situasinya menjadi jelas. Gadis Haruno itu datang sebagai tunangan dari sepupunya, Gaara.

"Sakura-_chan_, kamu manis sekali!"

Para bibi langsung sibuk melontarkan berbagai macam pujian atas penampilan Sakura malam ini. Sasuke sendiri enggan mengakuinya, tetapi gadis itu memang sangat memesona. Sakura tampak anggun dalam balutan gaun _off shoulder_ putih tulang sepanjang lutut dengan detail berlian di sekeliling pinggang rampingnya. Ramput merah mudanya digelung ke atas membentuk _messy bun_-Sasuke harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak terus-menerus menatap leher jenjang gadis Haruno itu. Seuntai kalung dengan permata kehijauan sejernih iris sang dokter muda menjadi sentuhan yang sempurna untuk penampilannya.

Di mata Sasuke, gadis itu sudah layaknya putri kerajaan.

Sayang, dia harus duduk di samping Sabaku Gaara-calon suaminya yang bahkan tidak ia cintai sama sekali. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia cukup tahu saja.

Suasana menjadi lebih hening setelah semua kursi di sekeliling meja makan akhirnya terisi penuh oleh semua anggota keluarga besar Uchiha. Kakek Madara memulai acara tersebut dengan pidato singkatnya yang tidak begitu Sasuke tanggapi. Semua _point_ yang ingin pria tua sampaikan sudah terekam jelas dalam otak Sasuke. Dari tahun ke tahun, intinya sama saja. Sasuke bahkan bisa dengan mudah menguraikannya.

Kakek Madara senang keluarga mereka bisa berkumpul kembali. Betapa ia bersyukur atas kesuksesan perusahaan yang berhasil tercapai di tahun ini. Betapa ia bangga pada cucu-cucunya yang sudah pandai bermain saham. Betapa ia menantikan kelahiran anggota keluarga baru dari wanita-wanita yang saat ini tengah mengandung. Serta betapa ia berharap agar para lajang yang sudah mapan segera dipertemukan dengan jodoh mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke merasa beruntung karena sempat menyesap secangkir _espresso_ sebelum datang kemari. Jika tidak, matanya mungkin sudah terpejam setelah lima menit mendengar suara kakek Madara. Bagaimanapun juga, terpejam selama lebih dari sepuluh detik di tengah-tengah pidato kakek Madara bisa berisiko bagi kedudukannya di kantor cabang. Kakeknya itu gampang merajuk dan tidak suka diabaikan.

Dengan berakhirnya sambutan dari pemimpin tertinggi klan Uchiha tersebut, maka makan malam keluarga pun secara resmi dimulai. Makanan datang silih berganti. Dibuka dengan _appetizer_ yang menyegarkan, dilanjutkan dengan _main course_ yang mengenyangkan, hingga akhirnya ditutup dengan berbagai macam _dessert_ yang sangat lembut ketika dimakan.

Sepanjang acara, Sasuke kesulitan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat manis bahkan ketika sedang mengunyah makanan. Meskipun demikian, eskpresinya tidak menunjukkan terlalu banyak perubahan. Seulas senyum palsu akan Sakura tampakkan sesekali untuk menanggapi sepatah-dua patah kata yang ditujukan kepadanya oleh beberapa anggota keluarga. Selebihnya, ia terlihat sangat diam dan tidak bersemangat.

Ah, gadis yang malang.

Setelah lama memerhatikan Sakura, tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu tanpa sengaja. Sasuke pribadi tidak merasa perlu untuk mengalihkan netra jelaganya ke arah lain. Toh, ia sudah terlanjur tertangkap basah. _Mandi saja sekalian._

Alih-alih berpaling, Sasuke malah mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gadis Haruno tersebut sembari tersenyum miring. Demi apapun, ia benar-benar menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu selama mereka beradu pandang. Sasuke suka melihat sepasang mata kehijauan itu melebar sebagai pertanda keterkejutan. Sakura bahkan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sendok pudingnya ke atas piring hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang yang duduk di sekitarnya.

Jika saja tidak ada _image_ 'Uchiha' yang harus ia pertahankan di hadapan para sepupunya, Sasuke pasti sudah terkekeh kecil sekarang. Hn, sudah seharusnya gadis itu kaget melihat kehadirannya. Rasanya tidak adil kalau Sasuke jadi satu-satunya pihak yang mendapatkan kejutan.

Secara keseluruhan, _fine dining_ malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terlalu berat untuk didengar. Beberapa gurauan yang saling dilemparkan oleh para bibi cukup membantu dalam mencairkan suasana di meja makan.

Di saat _dessert_ terakhir telah selesai disantap, di saat itu pula Sasuke berharap dirinya bisa menyelinap keluar tanpa ada seorang pun yang memerhatikan.

Yang mana tidak mungkin.

"Ehem. Jadi bagaimana keadaan S&M belakangan ini? Kudengar proyek terbaru yang kalian rintis kehilangan beberapa investor setelah berita miring tentang penggelapan dana beredar luas?"

Uchiha Inabi menjadi orang pertama yang membuka topik terkait bisnis keluarga. Sasarannya adalah Danzo, anggota keluarga Shimura yang menikah dengan anak perempuan ke-3 dari kakek Teyaki-Uchiha Naori.

"Kurasa penggelapan dana adalah salah satu hal yang memang sulit untuk dihindari, apalagi untuk perusahaan sebesar S&M. Tenang saja, pihak kami sudah mengurus oknum-oknum yang bertanggung jawab atasnya," jelas Danzo.

"Lagipula, mendapatkan investor baru tidak sesulit itu kok, paman. Proyek ini berakhir cukup sukses. Kami bahkan mendapatkan banyak _revenue_." Putranya, Shimura Sai, ikut menambahkan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam. Ia sendiri sudah mendengar cukup banyak tentang krisis yang sempat melanda perusahaan milik keluarga besar Shimura tersebut. Berita itu sudah basi. Ia yakin, paman Inabi hanya sedang kesal karena harga saham perusahaan miliknya sendiri sedang mengalami penurunan yang lumayan signifikan selama satu bulan terakhir. Mengungkit-ungkit lagi masalah penggelapan dana S&M mungkin membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Ayolah paman, lupakan sebentar permasalahan perusahaan yang tidak menyenangkan. Kita 'kan sedang temu keluarga," celetuk Karin, salah satu ipar Sasuke. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut adalah istri dari Uchiha Kagami. Dia memang yang paling pandai kalau urusan meredakan intensitas percakapan.

"Benar. Mari bahas hal-hal yang membahagiakan. Beberapa keponakan kita 'kan baru saja diangkat menjadi kepala cabang. Jangan buat mereka tegang dengan pembicaraan berat kalian," timpal bibi Kurenai.

"Ah, omong-omong soal itu, bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak kau dipromosikan menjadi pimpinan kantor cabang, bukan?"

_JRENG_

Sasuke yang sejak tadi setia dengan kediamannya langsung tersentak begitu mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Begitu ia mengedarkan pandangan, semua mata sudah tertuju ke arahnya. Ia berani bersumpah, tidak pernah sekali pun ada orang yang menanyainya perihal bisnis di tengah-tengah acara makan malam keluarga besar. Biasanya, topik ini hanya akan berputar-putar di kalangan para paman.

Entah ia harus menganggap ini sebagai sebuah kehormatan, atau malah sebuah serangan. Namun Sasuke berusaha untuk menjaga kepalanya agar tetap dingin selama menjawab.

"Semua berjalan sebaik yang aku inginkan. Akhir musim semi tadi, kantor cabang yang aku pegang berhasil menanamkan 13% saham ke perusahaan Senju Developement. Meskipun terdengar sedikit, namun aku bisa melihat prospek yang menjanjinkan dari keputusan tersebut. Senju Developement adalah salah satu perusahaan properti paling berkembang di Tokyo. Bukan begitu?"

Netra gelap Sasuke menatap lurus ke seberang meja selagi ia menjawab pertanyaan. Sabaku Rasa, orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, pun turut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi dengar-dengar, kau baru saja gagal mempertahankan kontrak kerja sama dengan perusahaan kolega terkait pembangunan _real estate_. Sungguh disayangkan."

"Aa, mengenai hal itu..."

Sasuke tidak tau kenapa matanya kini tertuju ke arah si gadis Haruno.

"Setelah meninjau ulang alasan dibalik batalnya kontrak, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mempertahankannya. Aku menyesal harus mengatakan ini, tapi partner bisnis kami dalam proyek tersebut sangat tidak kompeten-ada alasan pribadi yang melatar belakangi pemutusan kontrak tersebut," Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

"Perusahaan Uchiha tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk meladeni partner bisnis semacam itu. Jadi aku pun tidak berusaha untuk melakukan negosiasi apapun."

Uchiha Fugaku, sang ayah, turut menimpali pernyataan Sasuke dengan argumen tegasnya. Namun Sasuke sudah terlanjur menulikan telinga. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada satu titik.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu kini menatapnya dengan jenis tatapan yang sulit untuk Sasuke artikan. Ia bahkan tidak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk memahami arti dari tatapan tersebut. Setelah 15 detik beradu pandang, dokter muda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Sisa acara malam itu sudah sepenuhnya Sasuke abaikan. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan debat para paman, lelucon para bibi, atau sindiran para sepupu. Lelaki 25 tahun itu bahkan mampu bersikap acuh tak acuh selama perbicangan panas terkait pernikahan berlangsung.

Sasuke mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Ia sadar, Sakura menjadi jauh lebih pendiam setelah mendengar kata-kata pedasnya tadi. Namun ketika menyadari di samping siapa gadis Haruno itu tengah duduk, ia jadi sama sekali tidak menyesal atas segala hal yang sudah ia ucapkan.

Yup. Katakanlah Sasuke brengsek.

Entah kenapa, kemarahannya muncul begitu saja. Sasuke bahkan tidak yakin apa pemicu utamanya. Pertanyaan Sabaku Rasa, kah? Tetapi hatinya enggan membenarkan. Sepertinya bukan karena itu.

Hal lainnya yang tidak kalah aneh adalah Sasuke pribadi tidak tau pasti kepada siapa kemarahannya ini ditujukan. Entah kepada Sakura...

Atau malah kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note :**

Guys, saya ini anak saintek yang gak tau menau tentang ekonomi dan tetek-bengeknya :')

Istilah-istilah bisnis yang saya pakai di sini didasarkan pada riset seadanya lewat internet. Kalau ada di antara kalian yang lebih paham dan menemukan adanya kesalahan penggunaan istilah, jangan ragu untuk mengoreksi yaw. Cmiiw :)

I'll see ya at the next chapter!

Salam hangat,

flavescens


	4. Chapter 4

Haruno Sakura belum pernah kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya sampai malam ini tiba.

Sejak muda, Sakura terbiasa dengan pola pikir bahwa segala masalah pasti memiliki jalan keluar. Kepribadiannya unik. Orang-orang terdekatnya hampir tidak pernah mendapati gadis itu menangis. Sakura selalu berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia di berbagai kesempatan yang ada.

Ia punya beberapa pengalaman kurang menyenangkan semasa SMA. Hanya karena dirinya jatuh hati pada anak laki-laki yang menjadi incaran siswi satu sekolah-dan cenderung mengekspresikannya setiap kali berpapasan, Sakura harus merasakan bagaimana pahitnya menjadi korban _bully_ selama hampir satu pekan sebelum ujian akhir diadakan. Namun demikian, Sakura mampu mengatasi hal tersebut dengan baik. Ia bahkan dinobatkan sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi saat pengumuman kelulusan.

Masalah berikutnya datang ketika Sakura mengatakan keinginannya untuk melanjutkan studi ke fakultas kedokteran di luar negeri. Sudah tentu kedua orang tuanya menolak. Ibunya tidak mempermasalahkan prodi yang hendak Sakura ambil, melainkan masalah lokasi universitas pilihannya yang jauh dari negeri asal. Ayahnya beda lagi-tidak masalah mau kuliah di mana, yang terpenting harus mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Muak dengan perseteruan kedua orang tuanya, Sakura akhirnya mendaftarkan diri pada sebuah program beasiswa tanpa sepengetahuan ayah dan ibunya. Dengan kecerdasannya yang boleh dibilang di atas rata-rata, Sakura bisa dengan mudah lolos dalam seleksi bertahap yang diadakan oleh penyelenggara program tersebut. Keberhasilan itu tidak disambut baik oleh kedua orang tuanya. Namun dengan memperlihatkan tekadnya yang demikian kuat untuk menjadi seorang dokter, Sakura pun berhasil mendapatkan izin untuk kuliah di universitas impiannya.

Di akhir masa studinya, Sakura gagal mendapatkan predikat _cum laude_ sebagaimana yang selalu ia cita-citakan, namun gadis itu tetap lulus dengan nilai yang cukup bagus. Ia pulang ke jepang dan menjalani program spesialisasi selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Setelah memperoleh izin untuk praktik, Sakura mendapat kesempatan untuk bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar Tokyo. Sekali lagi, mimpi terbesarnya berhasil ia wujudkan meskipun harus melewati berbagai macam rintangan.

Hidupnya benar-benar sempurna. Setidaknya sampai ia mengenal si bungsu dari keluarga Sabaku.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan berlalu semenjak Haruno Sakura mendaratkan matanya untuk pertama kali pada sosok Sabaku Gaara. Semenjak itu pula, kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi jauh lebih rumit.

Awalnya, Sakura hanya menganggap berita perjodohan mereka sebagai angin lalu. Namun orang tuanya-khususnya sang ayah-tidak pernah memperlihatkan tampang bercanda setiap kali mereka membicarakan hal tersebut dengan dirinya. Lama-kelamaan, Sakura pun mengerti bahwa perjodohan ini bukan sekadar omong kosong.

Ia menolak keras. Ayahnya pun bersikukuh. Mereka akhirnya membuat sebuah kesepakatan. Sebuah kesepakatan yang pada awalnya Sakura anggap sebagai satu-satunya jalan keluar.

Namun bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, kesepakatan tersebut malah membuat hidup Sakura semakin rancu. Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang sudah lama ia anggap mati-dari hatinya-tiba-tiba muncul kembali sebagai hasil dari pemenuhan kesepakatan tersebut. Setelah berhasil pun, ayahnya malah bermain curang.

Lagi dan lagi, Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Kini harapannya ia gantungkan pada sosok lelaki dari masa lalunya itu. Bisa jadi Sasuke lah orang yang akan menuntunya menuju jalan keluar terbaik. Bisa jadi dialah kesempatan terakhir yang Sakura miliki untuk bisa terbebas dari rencana perjodohannya dengan Sabaku Gaara.

Ya, bisa jadi. Namun nyatanya tidak bisa. _Karena Uchiha Sasuke membencinya._

Acara makan malam telah berakhir. Kini Sakura tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumah. Sudah hampir seperempat jam gadis Haruno itu membisu di dalam Volvo yang Gaara kendarai. Pikirannya kalut. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti, dan hanya sedikit yang mampu ia pahami.

Pertemuan tidak terduga antara ia dan Sasuke Uchiha meninggalkan beberapa pertanyaan tak terjawab. Kenapa Sasuke tidak berterus terang saja mengenai hubungan keluarga yang ia miliki dengan Sabaku Gaara? Apa lelaki itu sengaja menyembunyikannya agar bisa dengan mudah menghindari permintaan yang Sakura ajukan tempo hari?

Belum lagi, kata-kata bernada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha terus-menerus terngiang di kepala Sakura. Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah besar-Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perkataan Sasuke yang memang sesuai dengan kenyataan. Namun sorot tajam dari sepasang iris obsidian lelaki itu benar-benar memberinya tamparan keras. Sasuke seperti berupaya untuk menyudutkannya atas segala hal yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Seolah penghinaan di Brooklyn Parlor belum cukup menyakitkan, kini Sasuke tambahkan lagi luka semu dalam hatinya yang sedang tidak sekuat hari-hari biasa.

Terkadang, Sakura bertanya-tanya. Seberapa besar rasa benci terhadap dirinya yang lelaki itu tumpuk semenjak masa SMA? Mungkin saking besarnya, kebencian tersebut sudah layaknya kubangan minyak-sehingga satu kesalahan kecil yang Sakura lakukan untuk membela dirinya sendiri dapat memantik ledakan emosi sedemikian hebat.

_"Bagiku... kau masih Sakura Haruno yang dulu."_

Gadis 25 tahun itu tersenyum pahit ketika pernyataan Sasuke di Brooklyn Parlor kembali terngiang. Masa lalu memang tidak dapat dengan mudah diubah. Bukan begitu? Dalam kamus kehidupan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah lebih dari sekadar gadis jelek pembuat masalah.

Sakura dengan cepat menengadahkan kepala begitu merasa air matanya sudah tak terbendung. Ia tidak akan membiarkan cairan itu menetes. Air mata yang jatuh untuk menangisi lelaki seperti Sasuke hanya akan membuat Sakura membenci dirinya sendiri. Lelaki macam itu tidak pantas untuk ditangisi.

Tiba-tiba, dering ponsel memecah keheningan. Gaara, sang pemilik, dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan yang ia terima.

"Ah, Ino. Ada masalah apa?"

Sakura berjengit kala Gaara menyebutkan nama wanita yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya itu. Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura mendengar nama itu disebut. Setiap kali ia bertemu Gaara, si gadis bernama Ino tersebut tidak pernah absen menelpon-seolah ia tau kapan saat yang tepat untuk menginterupsi waktu pertemuan mereka berdua.

Gadis Haruno itu bukannya cemburu atau bagaimana. Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia mulai merasa janggal dengan gaya konversasi Gaara dan Ino. Terkadang, mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal _general_ yang masih dapat Sakura terima dengan gampang. Namun di waktu yang lain, perbincangan mereka terdengar sangat intim. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura tidak tau apakah Gaara malakukannya dengan sengaja, namun volume ponselnya belum cukup rendah untuk menyembunyikan percakapan apapun yang tengah berlangsung di antara mereka. Sakura berani bersumpah, ia masih bisa mendengar dengan samar penggalan kalimat yang Ino ucapkan dengan suara melengkingnya itu-Ia sempat menyebut-nyebut soal Conrad beberapa kali.

Sakura mendengus pelan. _Conrad Tokyo adalah hotel bintang lima di pusat kota._

Betapa lucu. Alih-alih merasa risih, ia malah akan dengan senang hati mengetahui urusan apa yang kira-kira mengharuskan Ino menyebut-nyebut tempat semacam itu di telepon. Ketika Gaara telah selesai dengan bincang-bincangnya, Sakura pun telah siap dengan pertanyaannya.

"Hubungan macam apa yang kalian punya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau dan Ino. Sepertinya kalian dekat."

"Aa. Dia kekasihku," jawab Gaara sembari mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Sakura tidak kaget. Jawaban itu sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Kau menikmati makan malam kita tadi?" Tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

Usaha yang bagus. Namun kali ini, Sakura tidak akan bisa dialihkan dengan mudah.

"Dengar, Gaara. Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan," ucap Sakura-sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang tunangan.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, bantu aku gagalkan pernikahan ini. Atau perkenalkan aku dengan Ino dan putuskan dia di hadapanku."

"Sakura..." Gaara menghela napas panjang ketika menyebutkan nama gadis di sampingnya. Ia terdengar sama jengahnya dengan Sakura.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau pahami. Ino bukan tipikal gadis posesif. Dia tau pernikahan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Menunggu aku sebentar bukanlah masalah besar baginya."

Gaara memang tidak mengatakannya secara eksplisit. Namun Sakura cukup cerdas untuk menangkap maksud dari kata-kata bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Sungguh, Gaara? Kita bahkan belum menikah, tapi kau sudah punya rencana untuk menceraikan aku?"

"Tidak sampai kita punya anak. Itulah hal yang diinginkan oleh kedua perusahaan. Bukan begitu?"

Cukup sudah! Sakura tidak lagi tau harus bereaksi seperti apa atas ucapan lelaki itu. Segala emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya kian sulit untuk dikendalikan. Ia merasa digampangkan! Gaara bicara seolah dirinya adalah barang-bisa dibuang begitu saja setelah selesai dimanfaatkan.

"Turunkan aku."

Gaara tidak berusaha menolak-enggan memperpanjang drama. Ia dengan cepat menepikan mobilnya setelah Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sesuai permintaanmu," ucap lelaki itu ketika mobilnya telah berhenti. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sakura keluar dari sana dan membanting pintu mobil keras-keras.

Kepergian gadis 25 tahun itu memberi Gaara ruang untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia lemaskan tubuh tegapnya di sandaran kursi. Benaknya berkecamuk. Satu hal lagi yang tidak Haruno Sakura ketahui-di balik topeng dingin yang selalu Gaara kenakan, ada begitu banyak rahasia yang lelaki itu simpan.

"Maaf," gumamnya lirih.

Semua yang tadi Gaara katakan tidak lebih dari sekadar kebohongan. Ino bukan siapa-siapa melainkan rekan kerjanya di perusahaan. Dan ya, Gaara memang telah mengatur setiap panggilan sekaligus percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sepanjang hidupnya, belum pernah Gaara merasa sedemikian brengsek. Tindakannya barusan juga tidak bisa dibenarkan. Namun, lelaki itu punya caranya sendiri dalam menggagalkan rencana perjodohan.

_Dan ia tidak ingin Haruno Sakura terlibat di dalamnya._

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah nomor. Sorot tajam pada kedua iris _jade_ lelaki itu telah kembali. Gaara sedang bersiap untuk mengemudikan mobilnya lagi ketika suara berat dari pria di seberang sana akhirnya terdengar.

"Yo! Sepupu."

_._

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note :**

Pendek yaw chapter ini. Rada nanggung, tapi kalo dilanjut sama part berikutnya jadinya panjang banget.

Kuy lah di voments :)

Salam hangat,

flavescens


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo! Sepupu."

_"Apa maumu?"_

Gaara mendengus pelan. Meski bicara lewat telepon, nada ketus Sasuke saat menyahut sapaan hangatnya masih saja tedengar kentara.

"Mampirlah sebentar ke apartemenku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Gaara. Sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan nada bicaranya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka sempat terlibat konflik di sebuah bar. Salah-salah sedikit, bisa-bisa sepupunya itu tidak akan menggubris apapun yang hendak ia katakan.

_"Kenapa tidak bicara sekarang saja?"_

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku bicarakan di telepon."

_"Kalau begitu lupakan. Aku sudah setengah jalan menuju rumah. Terlalu jauh jika harus putar balik,"_ ucap Sasuke. Sambungan telepon kemudian terputus.

Gaara mengumpat di dalam hati. Kalau masalah keras kepala, Sasuke memang nomor satu. Mencoba menghubunginya sekali lagi hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Oleh karena itu, Gaara pun mulai mengetik sebuah pesan singkat, lantas mengirimkannya kepada sang sepupu.

_Aku akan gagalkan perjodohanku dengan Haruno Sakura. Tapi untuk melakukannya, aku perlu bantuanmu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Malam ini, Sakura akhirnya mengalah pada perasaannya sendiri. Begitu keluar dari mobil, dinding pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Satu persatu air mata yang sudah ia bendung bahkan sebelum makan malam dimulai jatuh juga. Gadis itu berjalan terburu-buru. Ia tidak ingin bahunya yang gemetar dilihat oleh Gaara yang mungkin saja masih memperhatikan dari belakang. _Tidak setelah apa yang laki-laki itu katakan!_

Ia benci pada Gaara. Ia benci pada dirinya yang tidak bisa bertahan atas perlakuan lelaki itu. Ia juga takut...

Takut untuk mengakui kalau dirinya mulai membenci ayahnya sendiri.

Sakura meremas gaunnya sekuat mungkin untuk melampiaskan berbagai macam emosi yang membuncah keluar dari dalam dirinya. Malam ini, gadis itu sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu lama berpura-pura tegar. Nyatanya, Sakura tidak sekuat itu. Selama ini, ia mungkin hanya takut untuk menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Satu sisi yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan-ia tekan sekuat tenaga agar tidak muncul ke permukaan. Namun untuk malam ini saja...

Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya-ia ingin menunjukkan kepada dunia betapa rapuh dirinya sekarang. Tak apa sendirian. Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan, bahkan jika malam adalah satu-satunya pihak yang mau mendengarkan tangisnya. Ia hanya sedang perlu waktu untuk menebus semua kesedihan yang sudah lama ia tahan-tahan. Agar keesokan harinya, ia bisa kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura yang lebih kuat.

Malam kian meninggi. Ini adalah minggu terakhir di bulan November. Perlahan tapi pasti, suhu udara di sekitar pun kian terasa dingin. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Gaun off shoulder yang ia kenakan sama sekali tidak bisa menghalau suhu dingin dari terpaan angin pergantian musim.

Semakin lama, langkah Sakura semakin tidak stabil. Gadis Haruno itu sudah lelah baik secara fisik maupun batin. Ketika sepatu hak tingginya tanpa sengaja menginjak permukaan jalan yang kurang rata, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

Lengkap sudah penderitaannya malam ini. Seolah sakit hati belum cukup membuatnya hancur, sekarang kakinya pun berdenyut nyeri. Alih-alih segera bangkit, Sakura malah semakin terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia membiarkan tangisnya pecah sekeras ini. Bahu gadis itu gemetar hebat. Air matanya menganak sungai-jatuh satu-demi satu membasahi bata jalanan.

Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang mau datang untuk menghampirinya. Beberapa orang yang berjalan melaluinya hanya memperhatikan sebentar, kemudian dengan segera memalingkan wajah. Padahal sekarang, satu-satunya hal yang ia perlukan hanyalah uluran tangan. Tidak apa sekalipun berasal dari orang asing-Sakura akan tetap merasa bersyukur.

Sungguh. Ia hanya perlu satu orang untuk datang dan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidaklah sendirian.

_Siapapun itu..._

Tepat ketika hatinya mulai kehilangan semua harapan, rasa hangat tiba-tiba datang dari sebuah jas yang disampirkan seseorang di atas kedua bahunya. Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang entah sejak kapan mulai terpejam. Sesosok pria berkemeja putih kini tengah berlutut tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau jelek saat menangis."

Bahkan tanpa perlu mendongak pun, Sakura langsung tahu siapa pemilik dari suara _baritone_ itu. Dunianya seketika membeku.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

Sakura berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pengendalian dirinya kembali. Namun meski isaknya telah mereda, gadis itu masih tidak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya.

Bukan ini yang Sakura harapkan! Dengan keadaannya yang sedemikian menyedihkan, Sasuke adalah orang terakhir di muka bumi ini yang ingin ia temui.

"Pergilah."

Karena itu, Sakura membiarkan kata tersebut lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Alih-alih menuruti perkataan Sakura, Sasuke malah meraih tangan kanan putri keluarga Haruno itu, lantas meletakannya di atas salah satu pundaknya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kacau. Pukul saja aku jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Seperti ini," Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kecil yang kini berada dalam genggamannya itu, kemudian memukulkan kepalan tangan tersebut ke pundaknya sendiri.

Awalnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Namun setelah beberapa saat, isak tangisnya terdengar kembali. Di saat itulah, Sasuke bisa merasakan pundak kanannya dipukul pelan.

"Aku benci..."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Sasuke merasa sakit setelah mendengar gumaman lirih gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin memercayai kalau kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya. Namun di sisi lain, Sasuke merasa pantas mendapatkanya. Ia akui, dirinya memang agak keterlaluan malam ini.

Lama-kelamaan, tangis Sakura semakin keras. Pukulannya pun kian bertenaga. Sasuke seolah bisa memahami semua kesulitan yang telah gadis itu lewati hanya dengan mendengarkan isak tangisnya. Jika setiap pukulan yang ia terima bisa membuat Sakura lepas dari penderitaannya, maka Sasuke rela berlutut di tempat ini semalam suntuk.

"Sudah menangisnya?" Tanya Sasuke setelah tangisan Sakura mulai mereda. Dokter muda itu sudah berhenti memukuli pundaknya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu si gadis Haruno dan mulai mengangkat wajah gadis itu pelan-pelan. Begitu mata keduanya beradu pandang, Sasuke langsung tersadar bahwa kata-katanya di awal pertemuan mereka tadi adalah salah besar.

_Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak kehilangan kecantikannya..._

Bahkan dengan kondisinya yang sudah sedemikian menyedihkan-mata sembab, hidung merah, dan jejak air mata yang menghitam akibat tercampur dengan maskara-gadis itu masih saja berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh hati pada pesona yang ia miliki. Lagi dan lagi.

"Aku akan membantumu keluar dari masalah ini," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya setelah sempat hilang fokus.

Sakura mendengus pelan, kemudian menepis tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya.

"Jika tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu adalah untuk mengasihani aku, sebaiknya lupakan saja. Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

Sakura pikir, Sasuke akan merasa jengkel, lantas pergi meninggalkannya. Tipikal pria angkuh seperti Sasuke mana tahan apabila harga dirinya disinggung barang sedikit. Namun gadis itu salah. Sasuke tidak sekalipun melepaskan kontak mata di antara mereka. Tatapannya bahkan sangat dalam, sehingga sulit untuk Sakura artikan. Kemudian,

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya karena cinta?"

_Tidak. Mungkin._

Demi apapun. Saking kagetnya, Sakura bahkan tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia terpaku dengan eskspresi yang sudah layaknya orang ling-lung.

"Kau dengar aku? Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Haruno Sakura."

Apa barusan ia salah mendengar? Benarkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyatakan cinta kepadanya?

"Jika aku berhasil menggagalkan rencana perjodohan itu, berjanjilah kau akan jadi milikku."

Sakura tertawa pahit. Siapa sangka, situasinya akan menjadi seaneh ini. Gadis itu bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang kini ia rasakan. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan hadiah natal di pertengahan Januari.

_Sudah terlambat._

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan," jawab Sasuke dengan nada angkuhnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Sakura jengah.

"Apa kau selalu begitu? Berpikir bahwa apapun bisa menjadi milikmu?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan aku bisa menjadikanmu milikku kalau aku ingin. Malam ini juga."

Sakura sudah mau marah. Namun Sasuke dengan cepat menambahkan,

"Bercanda. Aku tidak cukup brengsek untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak lucu," cecar Sakura sembari memukul pundak lelaki di hadapannya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ini baru Sakura yang ia kenal.

"Nah, mari kita sudahi drama ini. Berdirilah, Tuan Putri." Sasuke bangkit terlebih dahulu, lantas mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Di sisi lain, Sakura berusaha untuk menyingkirkan berbagai macam prasangka, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Ketulusan bungsu Uchiha itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia percayai. Setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Ada perasaan asing yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya ketika nama itu terucap.

"Terimakasih."

Meski sempat ragu, namun Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali menambahkan,

"Hanya saja, aku tidak yakin apakah perasaanku masih sama seperti dulu."

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Seulas senyum tipis adalah satu-satunya tanggapan yang ia berikan atas pernyataan Sakura.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Ia berjalan ke sisi jalan dan menyetop sebuah taksi.

Sakura tidak banyak membantah kala lelaki itu menuntunnya ke arah taksi tersebut. Ia juga langsung menurut saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Begitu dirinya telah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam taksi, Sasuke tidak langsung menutup pintu. Lelaki itu malah membungkukkan badannya, lantas mensejajarkan netra jelaganya dengan sepasang iris kehijauan Sakura.

"Sesampainya di rumah, aku ingin kau melupakan semua kesedihanmu. Masalah perjodohan biar menjadi urusanku. Jadi jangan pikirkan apapun kecuali satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Yakinkan dirimu sendiri, apakah benar sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untukku di hatimu."

"Sasuke..." ucap Sakura lirih. Hatinya terasa sakit karena ia tahu, tidak ada banyak hal yang bisa ia janjikan kepada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan datang menemuimu untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Dan jika memang sudah tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku... maka aku akan melepasmu."

Dengan itu, Sasuke menutup pintu taksi. Ia beranjak menuju sang supir dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Antarkan dia ke rumah," pesan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, taksi yang membawa Sakura mulai berjalan menjauh hingga menghilang dari sepasang netra gelapnya. Pasca kepergian gadis Haruno itu, Sasuke tidak langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memikirkan ulang semua hal yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Jika Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba, maka Sasuke dua kali lipat lebih terkejut.

Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu kepada gadis manapun. Sekalinya terucap, malah tertuju kepada Haruno Sakura-gadis merah muda yang selalu mengganggu hari-hari tenangnya di masa SMA. Sungguh, Sasuke?

Semua mengalir begitu saja. Hn, mengalir terlalu jauh. Ia tidak berpikir bahwa hal inilah yang akan terjadi pada akhirnya ketika Sabaku Gaara menghubunginya satu jam yang lalu.

Oh, benar juga. Sasuke segera beranjak menuju mobilnya ketika teringat akan sesuatu. Ia masih punya sedikit urusan dengan sepupu merahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
